Blast (Another Genesis)
The main character of Another Genesis Blast was formerly a human and the only Ultra in the series confirmed to not come from the Kingdom (Land) of Light. History Once a human named Adana, his name Blast was a nickname given to him for his love of explosives. He was a solder fighting on the Planet Exile against alien forces when he was struck by a piece of the destroyed Land of Light. Blast was transformed into an Ultra like being, and instinctively left the planet. He left his world to roam the universe for many centuries seeking the knowledge of where his powers came from. Over the long centuries that he wondered the universe his body mutated more, growing in size and stature to match those of the people of the Kingdom of Light. Episode 3 Among these travels he came across a creature from another Dimension, the monster attackd him and due to his inability to control his Vulcan Impact technique, Blast nearly lost his live were it not a for a red giant wielding large blade. This warrior slew the beast and gave Blast some information on the nature of his powers before leaving. Episode 4 Among his further travels Blast came across three giant machines that were out to destroy him. He soon learn that these three were his old comrades, Corporal Rock, Joe and Jean. With what will was left in them they revealed how they came to be machines. After Blast left upon being transformed by the shard, the three died in that same battle. The lingering Light of Nature, the shard radiated revived them but caused their bodies to absorb all the weapons around them turning them into the batlle ship Iron Rocks, the gargantuan robot King Joe and Jean-Bot. They wondered the universe and eventually learn of the planet Blast would soon visit and waited for near the planet. With no control over themselves they instinctively attacked him, forcing him to destroy them with the Vulcan Impact. In the end Jean-Bot was the last to fall and reach out to Blast to convey the feelings the three but was unable to reach due to exhaustion. Episode 5 Blast eventually reached a planet, on it's surface he found the ruins of an old civilization by a dormant volcano. He comes across an old man, a native, sitting ontop a column who told him the tale of the civilization's near destruction. Blast learnt of how three Giants, Taro, Jack and Ace all followed a shard of the Kingdom of Light, just the one in his chest. They followed it to the same planet he was then on, each hoping to use it to revive a fallen loved one. Their battle raged on for many centuries causing great damage to the planet. Eventually their constant battlng caused a volcano to go active and Jack, being the marksmen, noted that it would soon destroy the young civilization of this planet. Regretting their selfish actions the three through themselves into the volcano's crater using their power to stop the eruption. Episode 6 Later, he encounters Luna and Corona , who offer him a choice of their powers. Unlike the previous individuals offered this choice, Blast picked both of them as they combine with Blast, giving him a new power. Episode 9 Blast soon finds himself drawn to the Planet King, in the same vicinity as the former Kingdom of Light. There he is met by a red giant named Leo, who escorts him to the inner sanctum of the King's Temple. He encounters giant named Ultraman, who desires to rebuild his home planet. He attacked Blast, intending to kill him to retrieve the shard in his chest. Despite his best efforts his, Blast defeated and his shard stolen. Deprived of the source of his powers and life force, he fell. Dead, Blast's body floated into the air as a massive regal giant hovered over him, his fate uncertain... Body Features *'Eyes': Blast's eyes allow him to navigate the vastness of space on his own, implying they can see in the dark and vast distances. *'Hair': A remnant of his human form, Blast's hair is often seen flowing like human hair. It appears to be made form the same substance as his skin. *'Skin': Blast's skin appears to be as durable as that of true Ultras. *'Armor/Claws': Blast's arms sports armor, not unlike protectors on Ultras, they also provide him with claws. *'Forehead Crystal': Blast has a luminous crystal on his forehead, its purpose is unknown. *'Light Shard': The shard of the Kingdom of Light that first transformed him. It hold the power of the Light of Nature, transforming him into an Ultra and serving as the source of his life energy. Without it he will die. Techniques and Weapons *'Vulcan Impact': A powerful beam from his right arm, can destroy a monster in one shot. Due to his prior injury before his transformation, Blast has problems controlling it. Vulcan_Impact.jpg|Vulcan Impact Charging 20110924160324ec2.jpg|Blast before inheriting Luna and Corona's power. AG_Blast.jpg|Blast after inheriting Luna and Corona's power. Gallery AG_GlenFire.jpg|Blast and GlenFire AG_Cosmos_Luna_Corona.jpg|Luna, Corona and Blast in his previously lost human form AG_JeanBot_IronRock_KingJoe.jpg|Blast, King Joe, Jean Bot and Iron Rocks having a reunion AG_Blast_Old_Man.jpg|Blast's human and Ultra counterpart AG_Blast_Combine.jpg|Blast merging with Luna and Corona Blast vs Ultraman.jpg|Ultraman tearing out the Land of Light shard from Blast's body. AG King.jpg|King's spirit overlooking Blast's body Trivia *Images of Blast were misidentified as being Ultraman Saga before the movie came out. *Blast is the opposite of Shinjiro Hayata, both are Human/Ultra Hybrids but while Jiro is a human with Ultra powers, Blast is now an Ultra but with human traits. Category:Ultras Category:Human characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist